eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unofficial Index of Officially Published Eberron Content
Everyone is Welcome This is not an exclusive effort. If anyone wishes to contribute, please feel free to do so. Organization Syltorian I've come across a reference to "Operation Leviathan" in FN101, but I am not too sure where to put it. It's not an event yet, as it hasn't happened; so I was wondering whether we should not include an 'Adventure Hooks' or 'Current Conspiracies' chapter. Or something of that kind. In other news, indexes for both the Karrnath and Thrane chapters from FN are up now, except for the "Buying and Selling in Korth" table (FN113) ---- Amaril I think 'Plots' could be generic enough. We could always change it later. Alternatively, you could put it as a subentry like: *Karrnath **Operation Leviathan (plot): FN101-102 ---- Syltorian I have added it as 'Plots' for now. I will try to do FN Aundair tomorrow, if I can. ---- Amaril I'm trying to decide whether or not a section for races should be included in the "Subject" section as well as the "Game Elements" section. Such an inclusion could allow for entries regarding races from other sources (i.e. - maenads, elan, xephs, ogre mages, minotaurs, hobgoblins, etc.) to be included, but that could get exhaustive. I'd be curious what others' thoughts are on that matter. Regarding the title for the "Subject," I've renamed it "Setting Elements." Update: June 18, 2007 Yesterday I began adding in pieces from the index to Player's Guide to Eberron (PE). I am adding entries that are specific to Eberron rather than the general terms such as "aberrations" or "aasimar." ---- Syltorian I believe we should keep the general terms such as 'aberration' and 'aasimar' in as well. After all, this is not about aasimar in general, but about their presence in Eberron. On the WotC, we get the occasional question about how to include aasimar in the setting, for example, even if not everyone agrees about how the PGtE deals with this. Regarding a section for races in the "Subject" section, I would agree to that. I was a bit unsure whether to include non-stat elements under Game Rules, but did so in the end as there was no other section. Which means it might be a good idea to create a Flavour entry for them (but we should note at the top that people should look under Game Rules if they want the actual stats). Alternatively, we could simply scrap the Game Rules one, and add an indented bullet point list with stats, feats, substitution levels, etc under each main entry. There'll be more references to flavour, so if we have to chose, that's the best place to put it, I'd say. Regarding the title, "Setting Elements" sounds better than "Subject". We could also name the sections "Fluff" and "Crunch". ---- Amaril Well, that'll make it easier to import all the stuff from PE, because then I can just copy and paste the whole thing and sort it. :P I think stat blocks should remain in Game Elements. Not every statblock is a notable NPC; some are just samples. For the notable characters in Setting Elements, we could simply put a sub-entry: * stat block: Src#. Regarding title, Setting Elements will work; the use of the terms 'fluff' and 'crunch' have too many negative connotations applied to it.